Ever Since You Left
by mysteriouspurplerose2121
Summary: Austin goes on tour, in Europe, for two years. When he returns back home to Miami, Austin is overwhelmed with the changes that has happened with Team Austin. Will he be able to rekindle what was once lost during his two year absences? Or is team Austin history? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! How is it going? We are so close to the "Parachutes and Partners" episode! Awesome! **

**Anyways, this is my first fan fiction. Read and review (NO FLAMES, PLEASE) and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything except for the plotline.**

Chapter 1: Memory & Text Message

**No one's point of view (Ally's Dream)**

_Austin Moon and his friends were hanging out at the Sonic Boom. Usually, the place was booming with business. But today, for some odd reason, it was nearly deserted. Everything was quiet except for Dez Jackson and Trish De la Rosa's conversation. They were chatting about their plans for spring break while Austin helped Ally put away the harmonicas._

"_I am going to visit my cousins in Kansas," Trish proudly said._

_Dez whined, "At least you get to do something fun. I have to babysit my neighbor's two year old son for a whole week!" Trish was giggling about how bad his vacation plans were. She stopped suddenly because Austin and Ally were giving her the death glares._

_Ally slowly turned her head back towards Dez and gave him a small smile. "Hey, at least you get to do something over the break," she said sympathetically._

_Before Dez had a chance to disagree with Ally's response, Austin cleared his throat. Trish, Dez, and Ally turned their heads back toward Austin. Austin was grinning at them._

_Ally looked at him curiously. "Um, Austin, How come you're smiling," she asked, "I mean it's great to see you smile, but why are you?" _

_He chuckled at her question. "Well, I have some very exciting news to tell you, my dear friends. Jimmy Starrs called me. He said that I am going to perform in Europe."_

_His friends gave him each a big smile and a congratulating hug._

_Trish asked, "So when do we leave for Europe and for how long are we going to stay there?"_

_The smile that was once plastered on Austin's face was gone now. "I am leaving in two hours. I am sorry. Really, I am, but Jimmy said either I go alone or I will lose my record deal. But the good news is I'll be back soon."_

_Ally, Trish, and Dez felt their hearts shattered in to pieces. "Austin, how long will you be gone?"Ally asked. Her tears were starting to come out of her eyes, but she wiped them up quickly, hoping Austin didn't notice her crying. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice._

_Austin gave his friends a sad smile. "For two years, I will be gone." _

_Trish, Dez, and Ally stood there, in silence, trying to digest Austin's words. _Two years_? they thought, _That is waaayyyy too long!_ They wanted to scream, shout, or do anything else that would prevent him from leaving Miami. But because they didn't want to be selfish, like they were for Austin's performance for the music awards, they stayed silent. Instead, they gave him a small smile._

_Ten minutes had passed, and the sound of a driver hitting the car horn broke the sad silence. "That's my ride." Austin said sadly. He gave each of his friends a goodbye hug and turned on his heels toward the exit. With tears streaming down their faces, Ally, Trish, and Dez watched the Austin they once knew too well, disappeared from their lives._

**End of Ally's dream**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up suddenly crying. That stupid dream I just had was real; it had been two years and three months ago since Austin had left Trish, Dez and me for his tour. He was supposed to come back sometime this year.

Two minutes had passed and I was still tearing up from the memory of Austin's leaving. Then another minute later, my cell phone was vibrating from the nightstand. I reached for it and read the text message.

_Hey, Ally, there is something I need to tell you. I will meet you at the Sonic Boom at 3:30 pm tomorrow.—Trish_

I texted Trish a one word reply:

_Okay—Ally_

As I put my phone down and lie there, in bed, questions kept on pop up in my mind. Like what was Trish going to tell me and when was Austin supposed to return. I kept thinking about those questions until I finally drifted off to sleep.

**End of the first chapter. So what did you guys think? What do you think Trish is going to say to Ally? Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, you guys, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for made up characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 2: Wonderings, Learning, & News

**Ally's POV (next morning)**

As I drove my red Corolla towards Marino High School, my mind was clouded with multiple questions. _What was Trish going to tell me today? Why did she want to tell me her news at the Sonic Boom? Was it wrong to find out what Trish's news was about last night?_

Since I didn't have any answers to those questions, I sighed unhappily. As I entered the school parking lot, I drove through the first two rows, but they were full of parked cars. By the time I got through the fifth row, there was an empty parking spot, so I directed the car towards the spot and parked the car. I shut the engine off, grabbed my stuff, locked the doors, and walked swiftly towards the school entrance, thinking I was late for my first period.

To my surprise, I was on time for English Literature because I was already in my seat by the time the final warning bell rang. While I waited for Mr. Jason, my English teacher, to start our class, I pulled out my notebook and a pencil out off my backpack. I glanced occasionally at the white board as I jotted today's agenda down in my notebook. Once I finished copying the agenda, I closed my notebook, put my pencil on top of it and crossed my arms.

I was starting to close my eyes, when I heard two shrill laughing hyenas that were starting to enter the classroom. _Oh, no, _I thought bitterly, _it's the Smile cousins. They have the same class as me. Lucky me!_

Now let me tell you some things about the Smile Cousins. Their first names were Debbie and Alice. They were inseparable, which meant they had the same classes with each other. If I hadn't known that they were actually cousins, I would have mistaken them as sisters because they looked like fraternal twins. Each cousin had her own special trait. For Alice, who had long, straight, jet black hair and sparkling green eyes, was the leader. Unlike her short cousin, Debbie, the follower, was tall and had blue eyes instead of green. Nobody knew exactly why Debbie was the follower and Alice was the leader, though many people thought it was because one of the cousins was the oldest. Everyone at Marino High loved them. Trish, Dez and I were not like the other students. We actually hated them! Why? The answer, my friend, was because we were the ones who actually saw their dark side. Unfortunately, they used their dark side on Dez. I wouldn't say exactly what Alice and Debbie did to him, but let's just say Dez was now closer to Trish and me than he was before.

Alice's and Debbie's chuckles died out when they saw me sitting in the back row. They walked towards me. "Well, well, well. It looks like Dawson just finished copying today's agenda for us, Debbie," Alice sneered. Debbie snickered. God, one of these days they would be asking their butts to be kicked, I just knew they would.

I rolled my eyes. "As if, I would never do that for you, vile human beings," I spat back.

Before I get the chance to do anything that I could regret later on, Mr. Jason tapped his foot with a hint of impatience. He cleared his throat loudly. The wicked witches of Miami and I looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Now, girls, do you want me to send you the principal's office?" Mr. Jason asked. Alice, Debbie, and I shook our heads no.

"Good. Now don't let it happen again!" He scolded at us and then made his way up to the front of the classroom.

"Yes, sir," we mumbled.

When Mr. Jason wasn't looking, Alice and Debbie stuck out their tongues at me and sat at their desks.

"Oh real mature, wicked witches," I muttered sarcastically. Fortunately, for me their desks were too far away to hear what I just said.

"Well, class, today we will be reading a classic novel called The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn," Mr. Jason announced.

Every student in this English Literature class groaned, even yours truly. Apparently, our teacher didn't care about our opinions because he went ahead distributing one book per a student.

When every student had his or her own copy of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Mr. Jason directed us to read it until class was over.

I tried to read the first chapter, but Alice and Debbie's snickering was distracting me. So instead of reading, I just lay my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

I exited out of the parking lot and headed out towards the Sonic Boom. As I drove, I thought, _Wow! What a day it has been. _Unlike my English class, my other classes flew by rather quickly than I expected. I was really stoked because 1) The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn was the only homework I had, 2) today was Friday, and 3) Trish could finally tell what was going on.

By the time I parked the car, locked it, and started to unlock the Sonic Boom's doors, Trish was already outside sitting by the entrance. When I looked at her she looked pale. I wonder if she was okay.

Trish walked up to me and said sadly, "Ally, I'm moving."

**Dun, dun duuuuunnn. Whoa, Trish is moving! So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, plus reviewing it, following it and favoring it! :) I am sorry I didn't update the story yesterday, but I would it make it up to you guys. I would try to have not only chapter three done today, but chapter four as well! Enjoy chapter three! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot line, made up characters and made up store!**

Chapter 3: Trish's Good Party

**Ally's POV **

The keys to the Sonic Boom's doors suddenly dropped on to the cement with a loud _clank. _My mouth was hanging open. My heart plummeted itself all the way down to my stomach. _Moving?!_ I thought, _why are you moving, Trish?_

As if she read my mind, Trish went on explaining why this horrid news came up almost last minute: "Ally, I moving because my dad had received a promotion as a CEO of a store called _Play Me Some Music_. The store's headquarters is located Denver."

I felt something warm and liquidly coming out of the corners of my eyes. I took one of my index fingers, touched it with my cheeks, and looked what was on my finger: it was my tears. It felt like I was losing everything I cared about. First it was my former crush, Dallas. He moved to another city to who knows where. Then my second crush, Austin, had to go on Tour for two years. Now it was Trish and her family. They were moving to Denver. She had been my best friend since kindergarten. She and I kept on telling each other that we would be friends for life. But of course, that was years ago and this was now.

We were standing there in awkward silence for what seemed like ten minutes until I broke the silence with a question: "So when are you supposed to leave Miami for Denver?"

Trish's voice was hitching, from crying, as she answered my question: "We are leaving on Monday morning." She ran up to me and gave me a sisterly hug. The hug was not a bone crushing one, but was tight enough, and I loved it because it was Trish, my best girl friend ever.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arm wrapped around my shoulders. I glanced around to see who it was. It was Dez and he was joining our hug. Normally, Trish would have told the red head to keep his hands off her. Apparently she didn't care anymore because after all, she needed some comfort before she had to leave for Miami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (page break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, after Trish left the Sonic Boom to go pack, I explained to Dez about the De la Rosa's move. I saw hurt in his eyes. He hadn't told me whether or not had feelings for Trish, but I could tell that he did like her because it seemed like his silliness's caught Trish's eyes.

"I can't believe that she is moving away from us, Als," Dez said gloomily.

Nobody, I mean NOBODY, would ever dare to call me 'Als.' Why? If you guessed Austin called me that, then you are the winner. I was going to correct Dez by telling him not to call me 'Als,' but was the point of that? I mean we just found about Trish moving out of Florida. I just didn't want to make him even sadder.

"I know Dez. I know." I said sadly, pulling him in a comforting hug. I was glad that the store was mostly empty because the customers would coo at us, saying that we would make a really cute couple. Yeah, sure I liked him, but it was more like a brother/sister relationship. Besides, I thought I still like Austin…..

Dez pulled out of the hug and gave me a sad smile. I returned the smile. "I was thinking you and I could throw her a surprise goodbye party on Sunday night at the Sonic Boom," I suggested.

Dez grinned. "I think that is a great idea, Ally! You are so good at coming up with these plans!"

I blushed at his comment. I told him I would be in charge of bringing Trish to her party. Then I asked Dez if he wanted to be in charge of the decorations, the food, and the invitations.

He nodded and we shook our hands on the agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (page break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two days later….._

I thought excitedly, _It's finally Sunday night! The night of Trish's going away party!_

I parked my car on the curb and locked the car. As I walked up to the front porch of Trish's house, my heart was pounding with excitement. I couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be when she found out that Dez and I planned her a surprise going away party.

I took a steady deep breath and rang the door bell. It wasn't until three minutes later Trish finally answered the door.

"Ally," she said, with a hint of surprise in her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Her words felt like a knife had just stabbed me in the chest. "I know you are leaving in the morning, but do you think we can hang out one last time," I asked.

Trish frowned. "I wish I could, but we are leaving early in the morning and I…"

"Please, Trish, pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee," I begged, jumping up and down.

I heard her sigh and said she would go, but it would only be for a little bit. She also told me to stop jumping up and down because I was making her dizzy. Well, that was her fault for watching me do that, not mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (page break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we doing at the Sonic Boom," Trish asked, shutting my car door.

As I locked the car up and walked on the sidewalk that lead towards to the Sonic Boom, I talked loud enough for Dez and the guests to hear. "Well, I figured you wanted to say goodbye to the Sonic Boom properly."

"True, I do," she said sadly.

As I opened the door, Trish started to point out the main room was pitch black when she was interrupted by guests shouting 'surprise.'

She turned white from shock briefly, but then her natural skin color came back. "Aw! That is so sweet of you, Ally," she said, tearing up, "for throwing a goodbye party for me."

I smiled. "You are welcome, but I had some help. It was Dez."

As if on cue, Dez came up behind Trish. She looked startled when he cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at him, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek. He blushed a rosy pink color.

"Awwwwwww." everyone cooed. It was an extremely cute moment, until it was interrupted by some little boy.

"Are we not going to have fun at Trish's party or what?" Nelson yelled.

We responded to his question by doing what party goers did: talk, eat, dance, and, in this case, say what we needed to say to Trish before she left Miami for good.

By the time it was ten o'clock, everyone but Dez, Trish, and I had already left the party. We stood there in awkward silence for a minute or so.

"Well, I better clean up this pig sty," I announced.

Dez and Trish didn't say a word, but they didn't need to. It was obvious; they wanted to be alone.

After five minutes of cleaning the store, I sighed happily. I was going in the practice room, to write some stuff in my song book, when I heard smacking noises coming downstairs. I took of my black wedges, put them quietly down on the floor, and walked toward the balcony. I gasped at the sight I saw. They were kissing; Dez had his arms wrapped around Trish's waist while Trish had hers around his neck.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Review. Follow. Favorite. PS: Hopefully by tonight I would have chapter four uploaded by sometime tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Maddiegirl56: I am glad you like it. Yes, I know, it is really sad that she is leaving :(. Sad day. Who knows she may return?**

**BeccaBear900: Okay, I will write more soon. I am glad you like it :).**

**Guest: Aww thanks! I am glad you like it.**

**LovePeach16: Yes, I know right!? I always thought they would be a cute couple!**

**And now, here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Chapter 4 is going to be a bit confusing because this chapter would not in Ally's Point of View this time; it would be told from someone else's Point of View. *Coughs* Austin's Point of View *Coughs***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is related to the TV show.**

Chapter 4: Austin's coming Home?

**Austin's POV **

_***FLASH BACK***_

_(Two years ago at Miami Airport)_

"_Last call for passengers; the plane to Paris is now boarding," announced the flight attendant._

_I turned towards my mom and gave her a long hug and a kiss her check. "Bye, mom," I whispered. _

"_Have a good time, in Europe, sweetie," my mom said, "and be careful! Keep in touch, Austin."_

_Pulling out of the hug, I gave her a small smile and said, "Oh, I will and I won't forget!" My mom smiled sadly at me and turned on her heels to leave._

_After she left, I immediately walked over to the gate and took one last look at the Miami Airport. "So long for now, Miami," I whispered softly. Then, I handed my plane ticket to the flight attendant. She glanced at it as if she was expecting it to be a fake ticket. When she didn't find anything suspicious about it, the flight attendant handed it back to me and I started walking on the bridge that took me towards the plane._

"_Have a good flight," she shouted cheerfully._

_As I entered the plane, I heard people whispering excitedly about me. Apparently they were surprised that, I Austin (I refused to say my middle name because I dislike it. Why oh why, did my parents have to punish me by giving me a girl's name as my middle name?) Moon was on the same flight as them! _

_People were getting up from their seats and moving towards me, but a flight attendant barked at them to sit back down. "Why?" you might ask. The reason, my fellow fan, was because we were getting ready to fly to Paris!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Four hours later, at Paris' performing stage)_

_I whispered to myself repeatedly: "I miss Dez. I miss Trish. I miss Ally." _

_I was continuously pacing backing and forth when I heard a woman's high heels made clicking clacking noises on the back stage's floor. I looked up to see who it was: Kira Starr, my producer's only daughter._

"_Nervous much, Austin," Kira asked._

_I stopped both my whispering words and my pacing. I smiled at her and said, "Yes, I am."_

_She gave me a reassuring smile and a hug. "You'll do fine."_

_I blushed. "Thanks," I said softly. I started to lean in to Kira's face when I was interrupted by a loud voice from the intercom._

"_Austin you are on in a minute," said my producer._

"_Bye, Austin! Break a leg," Kira shouted as I ran towards the stage._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(Two years later, performing in London)_

"_THANK YOU, LONDON! GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY," I shouted in my microphone so every screaming fan could hear me._

_I heard every fan chanting my name as I made my way backstage to meet my producer, Jimmy Starr. They were probably hoping I would do another song, but not tonight. Tonight, I had to ask Jimmy something really important that could no longer wait._

_Jimmy Starr was sitting on the couch, in my dressing room, when I walked in. "Austin, my boy," said my very impressed manager. "You did a wonderful job out there tonight." _

_I grinned at him. "Thank you sir," I replied. _

_Everything was quite until the ten minutes of silence were interrupted by Jimmy._

"_I'm sorry, but what did you say," I asked._

"_Austin, I said we are done with the European Tour. You can go back to Miami."_

_When he mentioned 'done,'' and 'Miami,' I swore I had felt my heart was beating fifty-five miles in an hour. Yes! I can go home now! Good bye, Europe and hello again, Miami!_

"_Awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," I said, shaking Jimmy's hand really fast. I let go his hand and ran out the doors to meet the limousine driver._

"_Mr. Bird, please take me to my hotel so I can start packing," I said, shutting the door softly._

"_Right away, Mr. Moon," replied my limousine driver._

**End of flashback**

As I looked at the window, I gasped at the scenery. It was as gorgeous as my best friend and song writer, Ally Dawson.

The pilot's cool voice caused me to end my trance rather quickly. "Attention passengers, we will be landing at the Miami Airport in about two minutes. So, please make sure you remain in your seats until the plane comes to a complete stop. We hope you have a good day! Thank you for flying with us."

I muttered to myself, "Two minutes?! That's way too long. I need to get off of this plane and say hello to the people who I love very dearly."

But I guess I was wrong because two minutes have finally passed. I unbuckled my seatbelt eagerly and grabbed my carry-on item. I waited patiently until it was my turn to get off the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After thirty minutes of waiting in line for my suitcases, at the baggage claim, I called my mom.

"Oh, that's great you made it back to Miami, honey," said my mom.

"Yes, it is! It's good to be back in Miami," I said excitedly.

**End of Chapter four**

**Booyah, Austin is back in Miami! This story, however, is far from being over! Stay tune for the next chapter! Review. Follow. Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey hey! How is it going? Thank you so much for the reviews because of course it made me smile! :) **

**Wow, it has been a couple days since chapter four was posted! Oh well, here is chapter five! Hope you enjoy this chapter! But first let's get to the most important part: the disclaimer. Yippee…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is related to the show!**

Chapter Five: Ally's Song Book (Part 1): Ally's New Crush

_Three Mondays after Trish moved, but the same day Austin had returned from his tour. _

**Ally's POV**

I ran into the practice room and locked the door. Tears were streaming down my face as I sat down at the piano bench, and starting to write in my song book.

_Dear Song Book,_

_I am so sorry I haven't written anything new in a while, but now I am here, to tell you what has happened so far._

_Remember in my last journal entry I wrote about me crushing on Austin? Well he broke my heart because he went on his stupid, damn tour! He has been gone for two years and three months now. For six months straight, I scribbled all the sad one-sided love songs that I had thought of. Who knew he was an inspiration for my songs?_

_As time kept on ticking by, I finally had gotten over Austin. Now I had a new crush and his name was Sammy Dawkins. He had gorgeous blond, long hair and hazel eyes that I could get lost in. "How did I meet him," you ask. Well, it was the day that our math class was taking a test in chapter five. I was only five questions away of finishing up my test when our teacher interrupted us:_

"_Class, we have a new student. His name is Sammy Dawkins and he came from Australia. Sammy, you sit next to Ally Dawson."_

_When he set his stuff underneath his desk, Sammy sat down and smiled brightly at me. I blushed a crimson color. He chuckled and whispered softly, "You know, cutie, I need help in finding all of my classes. Do you think you can help me?"_

_My only reply was a nod because all the words I that was going to say were caught in my throat._

_He winked at me. "Great! Thanks Ally."_

_In return, I smiled. To me, it felt like it was a beautiful start of becoming friends. To him, I wasn't quite sure what he was thinking._

_But anyways I was giddy because I couldn't wait to get to know him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A few weeks later, Sammy and I started hanging out every day at Mimi's Café. As we waited for our meal to come out, we were chatting about how was he liking Marino High. Unfortunately I didn't listen to a word he had said; I was in day dream land. God, I couldn't help but stare at his eyes allllllll daaaaaayyyyyyy llllllooooooooooonnnnngggg._

"_Okay, h-here is m-m-my next q-q-q-question: who d-do y-y-you l-l-like?" I asked, almost stuttering every word. _Damn it, Ally! _I reprimanded myself. _Why did you have to get nervous around him? What are you waiting for, confess to him!

"_No,"_ _I said out loud._

"_Umm Ally, are you okay," asked a concerned Sammy._

_I blushed from my embarrassing outburst of words. "Oh yeah, I am fine! Seriously, I am. Thanks for asking. So who do you like?"_

_He scratched the back of his neck, as if he wasn't sure on what he was about to say was right. "Well, I like..."_

_Our waiter interrupted us by giving me my mini turkey sandwich and Sammy's mini pizza bagel._

_As I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, I thanked the waiter. He didn't say anything, but he smiled at me and left the table. Then ever so slowly, I turned my head back to Aust—I mean Sammy._

"_So, what were you going to say?" I asked, putting my turkey sandwich in to my mouth._

"_Well Als, I like Alice Smile," he replied._

_I dropped my sandwich on to my plate. My heart sank and I frowned upon his answer. How could he do to this to me? :'(_

**To be continued in the next chapter.**

**Whoa, Ally almost said Austin's name! ****Also, what she fail to notice (Hint: It's also mentioned in chapter three). The first three viewers who got the answer correct will get a shout in the next chapter.**

**Well, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I will be posting the next chapter sometime today. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**Toodles! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi ya, everybody! Everybody: Hi ya, writer MysteriousPurplerose2121! (Hehe sort ofish **_**The Simpsons **_**reference)**

**Error: Okay I just realized I did something wrong: I accidently posted the hint for the question I asked (What did Ally fail to notice?). The hint was supposed to be chapter three, NOT chapter two. The answer was supposed to be 'Als' because Ally didn't like it when someone called her that. After all, it was her nickname from Austin. They were all good guesses though. I am soooo sorry! I reposted the previous chapter. **

**Apologizing Shout- outs (for posting the wrong hint chapter): **

**XxRuaraXAusllyxX**

**KidloveAuslly (Guest)**

**Winner Shout-out:**

**maddiegirl56**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is related to the show or "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse MarcCartney.**

**WARNING: If you can't handle this chapter, please don't read this. This content contains Ally's attempt of killing herself.**

Chapter 6: Ally's Song Book (Part 2): Ally's crush likes someone else & Releasing of emotions.

**Ally's POV**

_I bit my lip hard, hopping that my tears wouldn't come out. I was usually good at holding my tears back, but not this time._

_Sammy gave me a sympathetic smile and hugged me. "Look Ally, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. Can we at least be friends?"_

_I pulled myself out of his arms. All I could do to answer him was to give him a sniffling nod. _

"_Good," he said, "because I was hoping you could help me with writing a love song for Alice."_

_The way he asked me to write a love-for that bitch- reminded me the time that I had to help Austin with Cassidy. _

"_Sure," I replied still sniffling from my tears._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A week later, Sammy and I were in the school auditorium. I could tell he was getting nervous because he was pacing back and forth. "Sammy, relax," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders._

"_How can I relax, Als?" he yelled. "I am about to perform in front the whole high school students, and sing the song I wrote for Alice."_

_I wanted to punch him (in the arm) for four reasons: 1) NO ONE was allowed to call me 'Als,' 2) I wrote the song for HIM to sing, 3) He shouldn't have yelled at me, and 4) (the most important one of all) he broke my heart! But because I listened to my conscience, I kicked the cement floor instead._

"_You. Are. Going. To. Do. Fine." I said, clinching my teeth. Boy, this guy was trying to piss me off. "Just. Go. Out there. And Do it!"_

_Sammy had fear in his eyes. "Whoa, geez Ally, calm down, will ya?"_

_I rolled my eyes and shoved him out toward the stage. "JUST GET OUT THERE!" I whispered loudly._

_I peeked behind the curtains: all the chattering that was going on in the auditorium, subsided. The audience members just sat there -in silence—watching Sammy shake like a leaf._

_He cleared his throat, and grabbed the microphone. "Hey fellow, Manatees! As you all know, I am Sammy Dawkins!"_

_It took about ten minutes for the cheering students to quiet down. Sammy continued on talking about the song that he wrote. (Lying jackass! I wrote it!) The song he wrote was dedicated to Alice Smile._

_Sammy cleared his throat one more time and started to sing._

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase__  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste__  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul [you're beautiful soul... Yeah]_

"You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon let's try

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Am I crazy for wanting you?

_Baby do you think you could want me too?__  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?__  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Oh... Oh...

"Yeah... Yeah...

"Oh... Yeah. Your beautiful soul

"Yeah..."

_When he finished, everyone was cheering for his performance. When Alice ran up the stage, she flung her arms around him and kissed him with much passion as she could muster.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Book) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_Last week, Sammy and I lost our friendship. He would always take Alice's side no matter what. He wouldn't stick up for me when Alice and Debby called me "bitch, slut, fatso, and whore." It hurt like hell._

_Dez and Trish—even though she was living in Denver-were doing their best to comfort me. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I started cutting and starving myself, figuring they would help me through this pain._

_So, as I write this last journal entry, I want you to do me a favor: please remember me the old Ally. The old Ally that was happy before Austin left for his European Tour._

_Farewell__ with love,_

_Ally Dawson_

I kissed and closed my song book. Then, I lay it on top of the piano and cried my eyes out.

While the tears kept on streaming down my face, I glanced at the item that was placed next to my song: a kitchen knife.

I quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed myself hard. Then, I fell off the bench and on the floor.

**Well, that was a depressing chapter.**

**Lecture:**

**I know suicide is no laughing matter. I know it is serious business because it ends a person's life. If you know someone that is hurting themselves or, if it's you, please get some, like may be a responsible adult.**

**Same thing for bullying: get some help. Bullying doesn't make anyone look cool.**

**Anyways, enough with the lecture, I hope you like this chapter. ** **Review. Favor. Follow.**

**Oh before I forget, I have a question for you, reviewers. Would you like a) Austin and Dez discovered Ally's body on the floor (in the practice room) or b) Dez discovered Ally's body, he called the ambulance, and Austin performed a song for each of the sick patients. He was surprised Ally was in the hospital.**

**Please vote for your favorite choice.**

**Credit: lyrics/j/jesse_mccartney/beautiful_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoa, is it already chapter seven? Wow! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews. The winning choice for both who found Ally on the floor and how Austin be reunited with Ally chapter seven is choice 'b.'**

**Shout- Outs:**

**MericelM**

**maddiegirl56**

**alena1221**

**jamiesmaslow4evz**

**Ausllylover123**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is related to the show, including the song, "Billion Hits" by Ross Lynch**

Chapter 7: Hospital Bed & Surprise!

_(The same day as Ally's attempt of Suicide)_

**Ally's POV**

I heard beeping noises. I heard two people taking. At first, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't because I was tired, which was the same reason for why I couldn't move my body. All, I could do was make audible moan.

"Ally," said a male voice, "thank god you are alive!"

When the guy touched my arm, I fluttered my eyes open and saw who it was. Dez Jackson, my guy best friend, was smiling at me.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked.

His smile quickly disappeared from his face. "You almost committed suicide. You almost died from the stab wound in your chest. "

I asked, "How did I end up being in the hospital, Dez?" I tried to lift my head all the way up from my pillow, but there was an aching feeling in my chest. I thought angrily_, Darn you, pain. _

"I heard you screaming inside the practice room. I ran up to the practice room's door, and I tried to open it. Unfortunately, you locked it. I quickly ran down the steps, and searched for the keys that unlocked the door. I eventually found them which they were by the cash register, on the left side. As soon as I unlocked the door, I saw you-lying on the floor-in your own blood. I gasped at the sight, but that didn't stop me from calling 9-11, from cell phone.

"It took the paramedics about fifteen minutes to arrive at the Sonic Boom and take you to the hospital. I wanted to go in the ambulance with you, but they told me no, because they were in a hurry to take you to the hospital. So, in the end, I closed Sonic Boom for you, and, before I went in the parking lot, I called your dad. He is in the waiting room now."

When Dez finished retelling me how I ended up in the hospital, I was left speechless for a minute.

Despite the pain I was in, I cleared my throat. I held up my arms up to Dez as if I was a little who wanted to be held. He leaned towards me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, Dez," I whispered.

He gave me his goofy grin, which I hadn't seen it in a while. "You are welcome and besides, what are friends for."

He pulled himself out of the hug. Then he announced that he was going to bring my dad in for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three minutes later, my dad came walking in the room.

"Ally, honey, you scared all of us," he said softly. For what I went through, I figured he was going to yell at me, but boy was I wrong. I assumed that he didn't want to yell at me because he figured it would have me back in the hospital before I can say onomatopoeia five times fast.

"Besides you and Dez, who else is here," I said softly, giving my dad a quick reassuring hug.

He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was praying to himself that he wished to be anywhere, but here in my hospital room. I didn't blame him. I mean, besides the fact I almost lost my life, there wasn't any paint colors on the walls, which made it even more depressing for me to be in here.

After long minutes of silence, dad finally answered my question, "Well, your mom, Dez, me, Mr. and Mrs. Moon—"

I interrupted my dad with a loud gasp. "Austin's parents are here?! "

"Yep, they are here. "

"I thought you, Mr. and Mrs. Moon couldn't stand each other?"***** I asked with a hint of confusion in my voice.

Dad gave me a small smile. "Well Ally-Cat, we now get along with each other. If it wasn't for Dez, who explained why I shouldn't hate Austin's parents, we would still hate each others' guts by now."

Smiling to myself, I thought it was awesome that both Austin's parents and my dad were rekindling their friendship.

"Well Ally, I am heading back to the waiting room area. Do you want me to send in more visitors?" dad asked, scratching his head.

I shook my head. "I think I need some sleep. Tell everyone I am so sorry I gave everyone a scare."

"Okay, I will. I will close the curtain for you. See you later, honey." Dad closed the curtains for me, shut the door behind him.

I slowly lay my head back down against the pillow. I gave a quite sigh: the pillow was comfortable under my head. As I lay there, wide awake, I tried to process today's event as clear as possible, but my brain was screaming at me to go to sleep. Eventually, I did what my brain ordered me to do: sleep.

**End of Ally's POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Austin's POV**

_(At the hospital, finished his performance)_

The fans that came to watch my performance were amazing; they sang every song they knew by heart. They kept on chanting my name after every song was finished, which, of course, made me grin. This concert made it special because it was my first concert-in Miami-in a long time!

In my hand, I glanced at a yellow piece of paper. "So, I need to go in to room 220, perform for the bedridden patient," I said to myself, "and then I am done for the day."

As I reached the door to room 220, I knocked on the door, but no reply. Instead, of leaving like a polite person would do, I just entered the room. I glanced around the room, to make sure there was an actual patient here. There, right in front of me, was a bed that was covered by a curtain. I smiled to myself.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon, and I am here to perform for you," I said, with loudness in my voice.

There was no response from the patient, but I went on singing anyways.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh__  
You really thought that I was__  
Gone (gone gone gone)__  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger__  
Said It was over you were__  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

I_'m always __ improving_

_Always on the move and__  
Working on my flow__  
To take it to the studio__  
This is not a comeback__  
Following my own path__  
Laying down the fat tracks__  
Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it__  
Never put my head down__  
T-t-turn it up loud__  
_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it__  
If I keep on working it__  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get__  
_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it__  
Overload the internet__  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_(Music plays, beats)_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Woahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Each_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Each_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_(Music)_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency__  
Hey__  
Pull the plug__  
Austin's blowing up my pc__  
Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site __You can't get me outtalk your site __You can't get me outtalk your site __You thought that I was gone __Guess __that you were wrong __Cause I just wrote your new favorite song _

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it__  
Never put my head down__  
T-t-turn it up loud__  
_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it__  
If I keep on working it__  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it__  
Overload the internet__  
A billion hits is what I'll get__  
_

I waited for patient to clap for my performance, but nope I didn't.

_How rude,_ I thought, as I walked over to the patient's bedside.

I was getting impatient, so I started pulling the curtains back. "Why are you not responding to me?!"

Opps, she was a sleep! I saw a pretty brunette with blond highlights (at the ends of her hair), sleeping on her pillow. I heard and saw her stirring herself awake. Then, she began to sit up, stretching out her arms, and yawned. She reminded me of Ally Dawson, only she wasn't in the hospital, but the patient was. God, did I mention she was pretty?

Suddenly, her gasp startled me. "Austin? Is it really you?"

"Huh, she sounds like Ally," I mumbled to myself.

As if she actually heard me, the girl said, "Austin, it's me Ally, Ally Dawson."

Now it was my turn to gasp. "ALLY?!"

**Dang this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Oh, well. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review. Follow. Favorite.**

**Lyrics Credit: lyrics/r/ross_lynch/a_billion_ **

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm officially on spring break (well, since last Friday, anyways.)! This means, more writing! Cool beans! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :) Thank you so much for following and/ or following the story! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways here is chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah we all know I don't anything except for the plot line.**

Chapter 8: Austin knows what about Ally?

**Austin's POV**

Suddenly my breathing had stopped. All the words I was going to say to her were caught in my throat. Two Questions kept popping up in my head: _God, how did she end up in the hospital? What had happened ever since I left?_

"Austin, are you going to say something?" Ally asked, looking at me curiously.

When her warm hand touched my wrist, I took in a huge gulp of air ,by accident, and started coughing hard."W-w-what did you say, Ally?"

Ally gave me an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "I said, ' Austin, are you going to say something?'"

I scratched the back of my neck, trying my hardest to think of words I wanted to say to her."Well, let me start off with I am glad to see you. I mean, I am not glad to see in the hospital, but I am glad to see you in general."

She chuckled at my response, but she held up her arms around her chest, groaning.

My eyes went wide with horror. "ALLY, WHAT'S WRONG!?" I asked (feeling scared what was happening to her).

"I'm fine, Austin," she said reassuringly.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Ally, I know we haven't seen each other in two years—"

Correction, it has been two years and three months, to be exact."

I felt my eyes went two times larger than their normal size would have been. _Wow_, _she kept track of the last time since we had seen each other? I am impressed, but hurt at the same time! I am impressed because of the time calculation. I am also hurt because I don't like seeing my best friend, in the hospital, suffering in pain. So, this is what happens—in two years and three months later—I finally return home, to find Ally lying in a hospital bed. What else can go wrong?" _

"Austin, I am fine! I'm just a little sore, that's all." She gave a weak smile.

I started to open my mouth to protest, but I was interrupted with an ear piercing cry, which was coming out of my pocket. I took a couple steps away from Ally's bed and I quickly grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, as if it was some kind of explosive device. Before I answered it, I checked the front of my phone: it had "MOM" in big, block, white letters, written on the screen.

I sighed as I answered her call. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON, WHERE THE HELLL ARE YOU?" yelled my frantic mom. Because of her yelling, I had to yank the phone away from right ear. I hoped for 1) she didn't permanently damage my hearing and 2) Ally wasn't listening to my phone conversation with my mom. Apparently Ally was listening because when I turned my shoulder just enough to see her give me a smirk. I rolled my eyes as if I was saying sarcastically, "Oh yeah! It is sooo funny when your mom yells your full name on the phone."

Mom's concerned voice startled me, causing me to turn back to the phone. "Austin, are you still?"

"Well hello to you too, mom." I mumbled at first, but then I whispered excitedly, "I was just in the hospital, performing for my unhealthy fans. You would never guess who I ran in to just now."

As I moved the phone back to my ear, I swore I could have heard my mom gave a loud sigh of relief. Then she was silent; her silence was so thick that you would probably need a large air horn to get her talking again. But then again, it wouldn't be necessary anymore because in twenty-five minutes later, Mimi (yes, I sometimes did call her by her first name, but most of the time I called her "mom.") Moon had just made a lucky guess. Or, at least I thought it was a lucky a guess.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. I am sorry I yelled at you. So you are visiting Ally then, huh? Has she told her why she is in the hospital?"

I turned my shoulder and stared at Ally, who was giving me a fake, small smile. My heart was starting to climb almost all the way up, to my throat, as I whispered my reply: "No, she hasn't yet. Even though we haven't seen each other in a while, I am still worried about; in fact, I noticed that she was clutching her chest, after I said something that made her chuckle. I doubt she is going to tell me anything."

"Well, I am sure she will, sweetie. I'll talk to you later when you later when you get home." After she hung up, there was nothing, but my phone's annoying buzzing noise.

As I put my phone back in my front jean pocket, I was about to ask her what happened, when I heard someone yanking the door slam shut. I literally jumped two feet in the air. Normally, Ally would have laughed at me, but she had a serious look on her face.

I turned my whole body to see who Ally was staring at; it was Dez, walking swiftly towards her bed. "Hi, Dez!" I said, grinning.

"Ally, how is your chest wound doing?" he asked, ignoring my greeting to him.

"CHEST WOUND?!" I yelped.

**Uh oh, it looks somebody has some explain to do! It looks like Austin knows the "what" question, but now he needs the 'why' question. Of course he won't find out until the next chapter.**

**I will post the next chapter is going to be up sometime today. Stay Awesome! :)**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yahoo, two updates in one day! Thanks again for the reviews, following, and favoriting the story! **

**Shout- outs:**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Thanks for the review! I am glad you like it so far! :D**

**Thatsmee21: Aww, you are so sweet! Thanks for the review! :D **

**1241070****: Thanks for your review! :) Glad that you like this story.**

**Guest: Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Here is chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot line is the ONLY thing I own.**

Chapter 9: Truth & Quietness return

**Dez's POV (A/N: FINALLY! Unfortunately it's very brief.)**

I literally jumped at least a foot in the air when I heard someone yelped. I quickly turned my body around, so I can give that guy the annoyed glare. I gasped and saw it who it was. My mood was then changed to excitement because Austin Moon, my best friend, had finally come home! I could've stayed mad at him, but what was the use of doing that if it was your long time friend, who was on his European tour, finally came back to Miami? Could you still be mad at him for not keeping in touch with? Sure it was two years, but who cares? At least more than half of Team Austin was back! Now, I just wish my love, Trish, was here. _Oh, Trish._

"AUSTIN," I roared happily, giving him a brother-to-brother, bone crushing hug. "I am so glad to see you back in Miami!"

"Dez, I c-c-can't b-b-breathe," Austin gasped.

As I released him, he was on his knees, coughing up a lung. Or did it sound like he was trying to cough up his other lung, too? Eh, I guess it wouldn't matter anymore because he was, well, coughing.

Before he had a chance to ask a question, it took Austin a minute to get up from the floor and silence his coughing fits by clearing his throat. "What do you mean by chest wound, Dez?"

I glanced at Ally, who had a look that said, "Great, and Dez! I didn't want Austin to find out about my attempt of suicide!" Whoops!

Fearing that Ally was going to kill me, I came up with a lame excuse: "Uhm, I gotta go! I left my..uh..uh.. my pet rabbit outside!" I started slowly moving backwards—not moving my eyes away from Ally—but then I ran out the door before anybody could stop me.

**Narrator's POV**

"Huh, since when did he have a rabbit?" Austin asked, pointing his thumb towards the direction where Dez had both entered and left the room.

Ally didn't say anything. All she did was look down at her lap.

He cleared his throat and asked Ally why did she have the chest wound.

She gave a curt sigh and started to talk to him. "Well, it's complicated. I mean it… let's just say my was caused by people who hurt me emotionally."

Austin's hands were making tight fists in his jean pockets. "Who caused to almost commit suicide?" he asked tersely.

**Ally's POV**

I didn't look up at him. Instead, I continued to have my eyes on my hands, which were lying peacefully in my lap.

"Ally, please tell me who did this to you," he asked softly. I felt his hand gently left my chin up. I gazed in his warm, hazel eyes and saw him starting to lean in close to my face. I really did want to kiss him, but after the pain he caused me, I wasn't ready for him. I made it really obvious about the answer to his question because when he was inches apart from mine, I turned my quickly to the left.

He gave annoyed sigh, but then gasped. "Damn it, Ally! Why did you do.. Are you saying I am the one who caused you this pain?"

I stayed silent, since all the jumbled up words were caught in my throat. You know when people used to say that if you stay silent, it probably means that statement was true? Well in this case, Austin was only partially right; he didn't know about the Australian Austin look alike and the nasty Smile cousins. I wasn't ready to explain to him about those three, but I guess I had to be ready for that.

I slowly moved my face back towards him. His eyes were now clouded what looked like to be sorrow. "Ally, I have a feeling I am too late to say it but I am going to say it anyways. I am truly sorry. I never meant—"

I held up my right hand to silence him. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I explained to him who else was involved in my attempt of suicide: "Austin, it's not just you; there were three other people who had caused this. Australian jackass named Sammy Dawkins. I should've known better to like him (he just played with emotions like I was a new throwaway music CD.)**, **letting him talk me in to using my song writing skills (he claimed HE wrote the song, just so he could impress some girl.), or to call him a 'friend' (he didn't stick up for me when his girlfriend and her cousin called me 'fatso, slut, and whore.') There is of your answer."

Austin looked like he wanted to hug me, but apparently he was holding himself back. He probably was afraid that I would either push myself away from him or the fact he might act like Sammy. Truth be told, I wouldn't have mind if Austin gave me a comforting hug.

As if I read his mind, I told him the reason why he was on my "attempt of suicide" list was because he broke my heart in a million tiny pieces.

Austin turned on his heel and moved his body towards the door. He ignored my "And that's the reason why I didn't tell you, Austin Moon" speech as he walked out of the room.

I groaned and flung my head hard against my pillow as a negative thought ran freely in mind. _Damn it, Ally! You just you had to piss him off today, didn't you? After all, he just returned from his two year tour."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Days later, at Ally's house)_

I sighed heavily. I didn't talk to anybody. I just lie there, on my bed and stare at the ceiling, while my thoughts kept on replaying the memory of Austin leaving my former hospital room. It had been a few days since Austin last talked to me. If he was pissed off me for almost killing myself, well he was partially the blame too. If not, why was he not talking to me? Oh, well I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow and see what would happen.

I yawned. "It's good to back in my own room," I said to myself as I closed my eyes for sleep.

**End of chapter 9**

**Uh, oh! I wonder why Austin is not speaking to Ally? IS it because she almost killed herself? Is he is mad about something else? If he isn't mad, then why did he just walk away from Ally? So are there any guesses on what will happen in the next chapter? **

**Stay awesome! :) Review. Favorite. Follow. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey what up people? Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Reason? The guilty culprit: school :/. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story. Plus thanks for the reviews and favoriting and following this story! :) And know what all of you have been waiting for-CHAPTER10! :D But first here are the shout- outs from the previous chapter:

Buffy-Angel9  
ausllyforever1234  
maddiegirl56  
I'm Just Beautiful Me  
cheyenne  
XxRauraXAusllyxX  
wolfsurvivor13  
Ausllylover0902  
Hazel-Pasta  
Guest  
Weird Racoon

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own anything that belongs in "Austin & Ally." I only own the plot line.

NOW, ON TO CHAPTER 10! *Points to the story*

Chapter Ten: Hurt, Confusion & "Austin, ever since you left..."

Austin's POV

*****FLASH BACK*****

_(The day Austin left Ally's hospital room) __  
_  
_HOW THE HELL COULD SHE DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT, I thought angrily as I stormed out off the hospital building and in to the parking lot.___

_ I unlocked the door of my 2007 silver Chevy truck and sat in the driver's seat. I hit my right hand hard against the top of the steering wheel and swore the words I should never repeat all again. I shut the driver's side door tightly, jabbed my key in to the ignition, and drove away from that horrible hell hole. _[**1] **__

_I know what you were thinking: I was being a jackass to my best friend! And of course you would be right. But if you actually had the chance to step in to my plum colored high tops, you would know exactly how I was feeling: hurt. Why you might ask? Two reasons: 1) Ally almost threw her life out the window. That was something I definitely didn't want to see or hear on my first day back from Miami and 2) I. Am. In. Love. With. Her.__  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thirty-three minutes later, I parallel parked my 2007 black Chevy truck in front of my house. I took a calming breath before I was leaving my truck locked and enter through front door.___

_ As if she was expecting me to come home, mom yanked open the door open and dad was standing behind her. "Hi mom!" I greeted. I was hoping she didn't catch my greeting was said unenthusiastically, because I just wanted to take the news—about Ally being in the hospital—alone.___

_Apparently mom didn't notice my strange greeting; she just smiled brightly and gave me a quick loving hug. "Hi, honey! Your father and I are really excited that you are finally home, believe me we are! It's just that we are in a hurry—something has come up at the mattress firm. Your father and I will be back in about an hour or so. We love and we will do a little welcome home party when we get back." She kissed my forehead and brushed softly passed me.___

_Dad turned his head towards me and gave me a big smile, as if he was saying, "Welcome home, son." Then, just like mom, he left the house.___

_I just stood there in the doorway. For ten stinking, damn minutes, my feet felt like they were super glued to it, trying to process what just happened: my best friend almost committed suicide, and my parents had left the house to do something. No one else was here in the house, but I didn't care. I just needed some time and space for the moment. I ran up the stairs, where my room was located, and slammed it shut. I dropped the heavy luggage, which I brought in with me from my truck, on the white carpeted floor. The only things that I got unpacked right away were my guitar and my guitar pick. Once they were out of my guitar case, I grabbed them and started to play random notes while I sat on the king-sized bed. I kept play them until I fell asleep.__  
_  
***** END OF FLASH BACK*****

Two days ago, that was what I was feeling about hearing Ally's heartbreaking news. I still have the same feelings about it, but now it was now replaced with another feeling: confusion.

Random questions kept on popping up in my brain as I paced back and forth in my room: "What did I do to Ally? How come she didn't give me a further explanation about that? Is it because I caused her heart to break when I had to go to Europe for a very long time?  
What else happened since I was gone?

When I stopped pacing, I grabbed my phone from my bed. I wanted to call Ally and talked to her, but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to talk to her because I wanted to comfort her and say that I promised that I would never ever leave her alone again.

I didn't want to talk to her because I figured she needed/wanted some alone time to herself. So instead I called my other best friend, Dez.

By the time the phone rang on the third ring, Dez answered. "Hello, this is Dez speaking."

I stuttered out the words I was going to say. "H-hey, Dez, d-do you think you can tell me what h-happened since I was absent from Miami for two y-years?"

When I finished my greeting/question, I could have sworn I heard something that was happening on the other line-a grin from Dez.

"Austin, hi! Sure I can tell you what has happened? Austin, ever since you left..."

Dang, what do you think will happened next?  
Well, I updated either today, tomorrow, or sometime during the weekend. Please review, favorite, and follow. :) Have a great day/evening/night. Stay awesome! Until then later days (catch phrase from a TV show)!

Ps if you haven't yet, please read some of my other stories (_Bad Memories and Confessing Love Songs_ and [my newest] _Remembering New York City_).

**[1] Hell hole refers to Austin not wanting to see his best friend and—obvious—crush because of her attempt of suicide. **_**(from the previous chapter).**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow! Ever Since I Left is already on its eleventh chapter! Amazing! B-) thank you for continuing reading the story and reviews and favorite and follow the story=-) Anyways, here are the shout-outs:**

**Buffy-Angel9 (my fiftieth reviewer and to whom I am dedicating this chapter for): Thanks! **

**Nicole: Glad you like it! I PROMISE I will continue this story all the way until the end. B-)**

**Maddiegirl56: I know right? It had been a long time since I finally updated the tenth chapter.**

**DanaeDanalien (on chapter five): That's really awesome :D and lol I'm glad you love it so far :)**

**Candy Lof: I am glad you love it! I will keep you up-to-date on it!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own things that I have made up.**

Chapter 11: Llllllloooooonnnngggg Day and Should I or Should I Not?

** Austin's POV**

The next day, which was Monday, I had to do something that I "missed" the most about Miami-school. Grrrreeeeaaaatttt! Sure, you would reiterate to me that I could've stayed up and slept in until either twelve or all the way up to three in the afternoon. (I just got home from my stinking two-year European tour, for crimney's sakes!) But nope, that was NOT going to happen. To make sure that their son did not miss anymore school, my "loving" parents would gently shake me and say softly "Wake up, honey, wake up" about twenty times! I groaned and slowly dragged myself out of bed, slowly put my white shirt, my jeans, and my bright blue jacket on-that I had laid on the dresser-body and put on my shoes. I walked even slower to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then sprinted towards the door, grabbed my back pack and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my truck and pulled out the keys of my back pack. I unlocked the door, got in, and my car roared to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I parked and got out of my truck from the high school's parking lot, the first warning bell gave a loud noise. I walked not a quick pace, which I normally would have done after hearing the first warning bell. But today, I was moving as slow as a snail. How come?! I just had a lot of had thought about all the words that Dez has told me about all the crap that has happened last night: Trish moved to Denver (Lame!). Dez had been bullied by these Smile Cousins (THOSE NASTY WITCHES!). Ally not only almost died from a deep stab wound because of some A guy-Sammy Dawkins, was his name I believe- but she almost died from those stupid witches( *Grrrr! grumble grumble!* Okay, Ally's attempt of suicide was not entirely their fault; I was partially the blame, as well.) But the question-since last night's conversation with Dez did not help me get an answer-was what did I do to her that ever caused her so much pain?

By the time I made my way towards to hallway-where my locker was located-my thoughts were interrupted by two things: 1) the second warning bell-for first period- rang and 2) two fan girls' screaming surprise made me jump three inches in the air. "Oh my god! It's him Elise, it's really him! It's THE Austin Moon!" said one of the screaming girls. The other girl nodded and gave her friend a huge grin. Instead of running like I would have done many years ago, I walked right up to the two girls signed both of their binders, and gave them each a smile and a little wave. Then I left the two girls standing in the middle of the hallway.

I quickened my pace to my locker. Five minutes later, I opened my locker by twisting its combination to five, forty-nine, and thirty-eight. I lifted the tab up and started grab first period's ( US History) binder and my assigned classroom book. As I searched for the items for first period, I heard more than a pair of clicking-clacking women's high heeled shoes. The shoes, stopped their talking at a locker. I took a quick glance to my right. Nothing. I did the same thing with my left. They were three girls of-a rose colored dress girl, a sunshine yellow shirt and a matching skirt girl, and a spring green shirt and matching skirt girl-were standing two lockers away from mine.  
One of the girls (sunshine yellow matching outfit) looked in my direction. I quickly looked away. She and her friends giggled and chatted about the latest gossip: me!

When I felt their eyes were moving on to something else, I moved my head just enough to have my eyes focus both on the girls' conversation and pick up my first periods' stuff.

"Macey B, did you know Austin Moon goes to our school?" asked a short-heighted, random fan girl. She wore in a simple rose colored dress. The girl to me seemed to have a height of 5' 4".

"No , like I didn't know, Macey A (rose dress girl). Like did you know, Macey M (tall and wore sunshine yellow shirt and skirt)?" Macey B said, who was the same height as Macey A, wore a an outfit that was in the same color: spring green top and skirt.

"Like totally," Macey M. giggled. "He was like supposed to have the same math class with all of us Macey's two years ago!" She stomped her foot loudly against the pale tiled floor.

The three Macey's were quite for a moment. The only noises that were present were the sounds of the lights making a buzzing noises, the quietness of people's breathing, and me "searching" for my belongings.

Then a Macey-I think Macey B- whispered to her friends. "Oh, yeah, know I remember! He was like supposed to be in Mr. Evans' trigomentry class last year. Awesomeness!" She gave loud obnoxious sigh. "Too bad he went on a European tour."

The other two Maxey's nodded their head solemnly. "That would have been awesomeness!" cooed the three girls.

The girls shrieked with joy about the old news about me being-supposedly-being in the same math class as them.

I shook my head smirked. I thought nonchalantly, _Yeah it would have been cool to have you guys in the same math class. Now it is too little, too late._After ten more minutes of pretending to thoroughly search for my first period's stuff, grabbed the binder and the classroom assigned history book and trudged to Mrs. Peter's US history class, leaving the three girls squealing with joy.

As I opened the door, everyone turned at my direction gasped that I THE Austin (DAMNIT! Why. Do I. Always. Say that HORRID. Middle. Name. Of mine?!) Moon was in their class! I closed my eyes as I imagined people chanting my name multiple of times

"AUSTIN MOON!" said Mrs. Peters' shrill voice. The class snickered as I jolted back into reality."You're late. No matter, we have a spot just for you: right next to Mr. Sammy Dawkins. " Mrs. Peter pointed to seat that is up front, next to a blond guy.

I set my stuff under my seat and sat down_. Hmm_, I thought_, his name sounds familiar. Is he the-__  
_  
"Class you have the rest of the period to work in chapter 10's work. Remember, whatever is left unfinished you do at home and turn it in tomorrow. You may, " Instructed Mrs. Peters.

I glanced around the room until I found what I was looking for: a clock. Twenty minutes left, really?! I was already mad about everything; at Ally's almost deadly choice she made, Trish lived somewhere in Denver, and Dez was bullied by some snobby witches. Now school had a part of my angered list.

For the remainder of the class, I put my head down and closed my eyes. This was going to be a lllllloooooonnnngggg day. Turned out, I was right. (Well, I was partly right; I excitedly signed up for a singing competition at lunchtime!)

**Ally's POV**

Throughout the day, I had been thinking about lot of stuff, such as Austin's and mine fight, while working on my work and learning new stuff at school.

Speaking of Austin, I had not seen him at all today. I mean, I saw Dez, but not Mr. Rock star. Was he trying to avoid me because I told him it was partly HIS fault that I almost killed myself? Or was it something else? I hope he was not too mad at me because I did not want to lose one of my best friends over that stupid incident...

Another thing I was thinking about was the fact whether or not I should enter a singing competition that happened to be during this Friday's assembly. I thought I should because I am ready to break free from stage fright's chains, but at the same time I did not want to. Why? Because of two things: I got back from the hospital not too long ago and two I was afraid that people think I was terrible. "Remember, Ally-cat," my parents would always tell me-when I was younger and parents were still together-at night, "the only way you can conquer your fears is by facing them." I would always smile at them and say them (in my little my girl), "Okay dokie, mommy and daddy."

By the time school was over, I took a deep breath and walked slowly all the way back of the cafeteria, where I saw a list that had mostly empty lines for the singing completion for the assembly.

I stared at the list for a very long time. I grabbed my pencil out of my bag and held the pencil inches above the list as if I was modeling for students, who might want to sign up for the singing competition. Should I thought, or should I not?

**And... chapter eleven is complete.****Anyways, I did a reference of a TV show somewhere in this chapter. If the top five reviewers could get this right, they could be featured in any of the chapters of this story. (Author's hints: 1) the characters' catch phrase was NOT "awesomeness," it was "Scandalous. 2) the show starts with an "R.") The fives things that you have to do are quote where you think the answer(s) is/ are, say what TV show they are a reference from, what character are they are supposed to be a parody of, AND say how you want your character to be like. Fill in the blank like this:****CHARACTER NAME:**

**(Optional) AGE:**

**DESCRIPTION:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

***WHAT THEY REALLY THINK OF ALLY(you never know, there MIGHT be a character that does NOT like her at all):**

***THOUGHTS ABOUT AUSTIN (you never know, there MIGHT be a character that does NOT like him at all):**

**Your characters will be featured most likely in chapter 13. Why? I am going to ****do a chapter on-drum roll, please-TRISH! *number of people cheering, shouting "FINALLY," and chanting Trish's name*****Anyways please review, favor, and follow story. Later days!*****If you want to you can answer BOTH or ONE of the thoughts about those two main protagonists for your story character.****Until then later days!**


End file.
